


As Long as There's a Moon

by Maddie_Koester2003



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Koester2003/pseuds/Maddie_Koester2003
Summary: You are the niece of Judge Claude Frollo. You've been in his care since your were eight. And so far your life's been pretty normal, until the Feast of Fools. Your uncle goes mad and targets a young gypsy girl and threatens to rid Paris of all gypsies, including your best friend. Will this end in your favor? Or will you lose all the people you care about?
Relationships: Clopin Trouillefou/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope you enjoy. I am always open to new ideas, and feedback! :)

Prologue

Life was good for you, (Y/N) Frollo. You had a loving father, Jehan Frollo, though her mother had died during childbirth, Jehan had given you the life he thought you deserved. And then the plague hit the small cottage outside of Paris. Jehan clutched to life, as the pain from the plague wracked through him every time he coughed.

“Papa!” You cried as there was nothing you could do, being a small child of eight years old. And you tried to get closer to him.

“S-stay back (Y/N)!” He said between coughs. “I don’t….. Want you to lose the….. Life that’s waiting…. For you...”

You wiped your tears away, “But I have to help you, Papa! I can’t let you die!”

Jehan took another second to cough, “Then help me…. By leaving me…”

You opened your mouth to protest but your father cut you off quickly, “(Y/N), listen very carefully to me…. I want you to go to Paris to live with your uncle…. His name is Claude… He will take care of you from now on…”

You stared at him in disbelief, you couldn’t leave. This has been your home for your whole life. And now you had to leave it all behind to live with your uncle who you had never met. Why did life have to be this way? You nodded slowly, tears streaming down your face.

“Be brave (Y/N), always stand up…. for what you know in your heart is right…… I love you, (Y/N)....” and Jehan took his final breath.

Your father was gone, and all you had left were the clothes covering your back, directions to where your uncle lived, and what little sentimental items you could carry. You walked through the winding streets of the city, it was dark and cold, and because of sear bad luck, it started to rain. You hurried through the rain, but the rain started to soak the piece of parchment in your palm.

“No! No! No!” You cried, slumping in front of the towering cathedral. “How am I supposed to get their now?” You sniffed and hugged your knees starting to cry.

A few minutes later you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up, standing next to you was a boy that couldn’t be any older than thirteen. He had tan skin, short black hair, and dark brown eyes, his clothes were ragged but remained bright and colorful against the dreary rain.

“Hey, why are you crying?” he asked gently, sitting next to you.

You sniffed and dried you eyes, choosing your words carefully. You couldn’t tell a complete stranger you just lost your father. Could you? “I’m lost….” you replied.

The boy gave a smile, revealing he was missing a tooth, “Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to help you,” he held out a hand.

You returned his smile with a smaller one, and took his hand. The boy helped you up and gave a small bow, “My name is Clopin, Clopin Trouillefou. And what would your name be?”

“(Y-y/N)” you said shyly, and smiled a bit more as the boy lightened the mood.

Clopin thought for a moment and frowned, “I don’t like that name…. I’m gonna call you (N/N).” he grinned.

“W-wait what?” You asked confused, “You can’t rename me!” 

“I can and I did.” Clopin replied, with a small smirk.

You crossed your arms in frustration, you didn’t like this boy. All he was doing was making a fool of himself, but you couldn’t help but smile. And that made Clopin grin, as he pulled out a small puppet that looked just like him.

“Quit being grumpy!” the puppet squeaked, “I know I saw a smile!”

Despite how hard you tried you couldn’t hold back your laughter. It felt good to laugh, all the sadness leaving you. Clopin grinned and laughed along with you, tucking his puppet away.

“Now, that I got a smile. I promised to help you, no?” He asked, still grinning.

You nodded, forgetting about the rain that was soaking you for a moment.  
“So, (Y/N), where are you going?” Clopin asked.

“The Palace of Justice. You replied, hoping he new the way.

Clopin’s face contorted into a mix of confusion, terror, and anger. “Why would you want to go there?! There are many more places in Paris better than the Palace of Justice!”

Your face fell, “.............. Because my uncle lives there… And he’s the only family I have left.” You wiped your eyes, as your were starting to tear up.

Clopin regretted what he said, to a point, he needed to be careful about who he trusted. As Prince of the Gypsies he couldn’t put the Court in danger. He looked at you carefully, yes, you were lost and scared, but you were also the uncle of the man who hated his people the most. He sighed, “I’m sorry, it’s just…. Your uncle isn’t the nicest of people… But from what I’ve seen of you, you’re not like him. Not in the slightest, and I hope that you can forgive my apology.”

You thought for a moment, and nodded. “Can you still take me there?” You asked quietly.

Clopin smiled softly, “Hey, a promise is a promise. I may not like where we’re going, but... I did promise.”

He took your hand and lead you down the twisting streets of Paris, pointing out landmarks in case you got lost again. Though the gesture was sweet, it was hard to make the landmarks out as it was dark and rainy. The two of you walked for a couple more minutes before reaching the Palace of Justice. Where Clopin suddenly stopped a few feet away from you.

“Clopin? What’s wrong?” You asked.

“I’m sorry, (N/N). But this is as far as I’ll go.” he gave a sad smile.

“Oh… Will I see you tomorrow?” you asked, “You’re the first person I’ve met here. And I think we could be great friends.” You gave him a grin that could rival his own.

Clopin chuckled, “We’ll see!” he soon ran off into the night before being seen by any guards.  
You smiled before walking up to the ominous structure, and knocking on the door. A maid opened the door and looked down at you. “Goodness child! What are you doing out in the rain at this hour? You’re going to catch a cold!” She beckoned you inside.

“I’m (Y/N) Frollo. I’m looking for Claude Frollo.” you said shyly.

Speak of the devil, the judge himself appeared on the steps. “Lunette, who was at the door at this hour?” he asked, clearly not in the best mood.

The maid, or Lunette, replied, “Your niece, sir.”


	2. Chapter 1

It had been about two weeks since you were placed in your uncle’s care. And it had been different than you had expected. At first, Frollo was, at least, a comforting figure after your father’s passing. But then he started to become strict, and at most times, cold. Lunette, though, always tried to put a smile on your face, as she became a sort of motherly figure to you.

“(Y/N),” Lunette said. “It’s time for your lessons.”

“Do I have to Lunette? Lessons are boring!” You whined.

The maid chuckled. “Yes, miss, you must. You’re a very lucky girl, most girls your age don’t get an education. I, myself, only know how to sign my name!”

You got up from your bed where you were previously reading a book of fairy tales. “Do you think Uncle Claude will let me go into the square today?” You asked, you had wanted to see Paris and all her sights. But Frollo had told you that the city was too dangerous for a young girl, like you, to explore by herself. You insisted that he, or Lunette, could go with you, but he still refused.

“You would have to catch him in a good mood.” Lunette smiled.

“He’s never in a good mood!” You laughed. “The only place where he’s in a good mood, is when he’s in the cathedral!”

Lunette laughed along with you. “Enough of that for now, miss. You have to see your uncle for your lessons before he gets angry that you’re not there.”

“Yes, Lunette.” You said and you skipped down the hall, and being the little adventurer you were, slid down the banister to your uncle’s study.

Frollo was already waiting in his study for you. There was a small desk with papers, books, and stacked onto it. You sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long day of studying. Hopefully today you could explore afterwards.

“Good morning, (Y/N),” Frollo said, with what you assumed was a smile. “You’re late, but that is no matter at the moment. Today we will be starting a new subject.”

“Another one?” You asked, sitting down at the desk. 

“Yes, child. You should be grateful,” He said. “Not every girl your age has the chance to learn.”

You stifled a groan, and began focusing on your history, arithmetic, literature, and of course the Bible. The few hours slowly passed, you slowly began to hate your uncle’s method of teaching, one moment he was praising you and the next he was screaming at you that you were an idiot child. Soon though it was time for lunch, and Lunette came in with a tray of (f/f), your favorite.

“Thank you, Lunette,” Frollo said. “You are dismissed.”

Lunette nodded, and left the room, giving you a small smile.

You sat in silence, eating the dish and swinging your legs back and forth slightly underneath the table. The only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock. You swallowed the bite in your mouth and spoke up.

“Uncle Claude?” You asked quietly.

“Yes, what is it, (Y/N)? Speak up.” He said.

“I was wondering…. Could we maybe walk around Paris today? And see the church as well?” You asked, a bit cautiously, not wanting him to snap.

Frollo sighed. “You have been rather well behaved lately, and you’re not doing too awful in your studies… Alright, I suppose we could go out today.”

Your (e/c) eyes lit up with joy and you jumped out of your seat. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” You exclaimed.

Frollo cleared his throat and you sat down in your seat, smiling sheepishly. He shook his head with a faint smile. “You’re welcome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were skipping around the square, happy you were free from the Palace of Justice’s dark and dreary esthetique. The sun felt great on your (s/c) skin, but Frollo’s presence felt like a dark shadow looming over you. The square was bustling with activity as usual. There were bright colors, the smell of baked goods, and the laughter of the children your age running about. You grinned and were about to join them when Frollo placed a firm hand on your shoulder, giving you a disapproving look. 

“Why can’t I play with the other kids?” You protested.

“Because, they are foolish and reckless.” He said.

“Because we’re kids!” You insisted. 

Frollo frowned and took your hand, pulling you towards Notre Dame. You sighed, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to play with the other kids. You remembered how many adventures you went on when your father was still alive, and how much fun they were. You wanted that again.

The two of you made your way up the steps of the cathedral, when you spotted a colorful cart. There were children of multiple ages sitting around it, and you saw a familiar face. Clopin was telling stories, and entertaining the children with his puppets. You smiled and gave him a small wave. He noticed and grinned, waving back before frowning. Frollo glared at him, and pulled you inside.

“Why did you do that?” You asked.

“He is a gypsy, and you need to stay away from him, (Y/N).” He said.

“What does that have to do with anything?” You raised your voice. “He’s no different from you and me. He is a friend, and he helped me find you!”

Frollo scowled, and it frightened you. He grabbed your wrist tightly. “He is a heathen, a spawn of the devil himself! They are cunning, and they will do anything to twist the mind from the truth. And it seems your ‘friend’ has already steered you in the wrong direction!”

You looked at him, afraid. You knew he was wrong, but you didn’t want him to hurt you more than he already was. You tried to pull out of his grip, but he only held tighter. The archdeacon came over and you could see that he looked frustrated.

“Frollo! Let go of her at once!” he ordered.

Frollo growled and let go of you.

“Are you alright child?” He asked kindly.

You nodded, even though, deep down, you weren't.

The archdeacon smiled softly before turning to Frollo, shouting at him. You looked around and saw a staircase, and not wanting to cause anymore trouble, you went up not knowing what- or who was up there.


	3. Chapter 2

You walked up the stone, spiral stairs, finding out that it led to the bell tower. You looked around the drafty place, the wooden floor creaked with each step you took. You spotted a small wooden ladder that lead up to a higher platform. You were greeted by bright colors from a small multicolored ornament that was made of bits broken glass. On the table below it was a small wooden village that resembled the city itself.

“Woah.” You grinned, it was wonderful. You picked up a small figure that looked surprisingly like your uncle. “I wonder who made these…. They’re beautiful.”

The floor creaked and you heard shuffling. There was someone else with you.

“Hello?” You called out, looking around. “Who’s there?’

“Y-you’re not supposed to be up here….” A small voice said.

You looked around to find the source of the voice. “I’m not?” You asked. “But it’s wonderful up here.”

“It- it is….” the voice replied. “But y-you can’t be up here…”

“Why?” You questioned the voice. “Where are you hiding?” You asked, still looking for its source.

“M-master doesn’t like it when- when people come up here…” it said.

You could hear the sadness in its voice, and saw a hunched figure hiding in the shadows. You walked closer to it. 

“That’s not nice of him…” You frown. “I bet you get lonely up here.”

“Oh no! Y-you don’t understand!” the voice said frantically. “And I’m not that lonely… I have the gargoyles and the bells, they- they talk to me!”

You giggled at his innocence.

The figure sighed. “That sounds stupid…..”

“No, no!” You grinned. “I like it. You have quite the imagination.” You extended a hand. “Would you like to come out? I’m (Y/N), we can be friends.”

The figure took your hand gently. “I- I would like that.”

You pulled him into the light, and your eyes widened. The figure was a red haired boy, who was about two years older than you, he had a hunched back and derformed face. But you weren't afraid. The poor boy hid his face in his hands, he was afraid. You gently took his hands off his face and touched his face lightly, smiling softly. 

“Don’t be afraid.” You told him kindly. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Y-you’re not afraid of me?” He asked.

“No.” You said simply. “I’m not.”  
The boy smiled, feeling his fear melt away.

“What’s your name?” You asked.

“Quasimodo.” He smiled.

You smiled at him, you just knew you two were going to be best friends.

“Do you want to play a game with me?” You asked him, still smiling.

“A- a game?” Quasimodo asked, thinking it over. “Okay!”

You grinned brightly, and thus a game of hide and seek ensued. It felt like you two had been playing for hours, when a very unhappy Frollo came up.

“(Y/N)!” Frollo shouted. “Why in heaven’s name did you run off? You had me worried sick!” There was a trace of worry showing in his normally cold eyes.

“I didn’t like the shouting….” You told him.

Frollo sighed. “I’m sorry for the shouting, my little dove. But the gypsies are a danger and you need to stay away from them.”

You nod, not wanting to make him angrier. Quasi peaked out from the banister.

“H-hello M-master…” He said quietly.

You looked at Quasi and then to your uncle.

“Quasimodo, come down here.” Frollo ordered.

The small hunchback climbed down and stood in front of him.

“Have been frightening (Y/N)?” He asked, glaring lightly.

Quasimodo shook his head. “Oh no M-master! We were only playing games! She was very kind to me…”

You smiled and hugged Quasi, showing your uncle that the two of you were friends. Quasi was startled by the sudden contact, but hugged you back gently, smiling he had made a real friend. Frollo had what appeared to be a small smile on his face.

“I see.” He said, at last. “Well, come along (Y/N). You can see Quasimodo tomorrow, we need to go home before dark.”

“Can’t Quasi come with us, Uncle Claude?” You ask as he starts leading you away.

“No. Absolutely not.” Frollo said sternly. “Quasimodo needs to stay here.”

You didn’t ask anymore questions as the two of you walked back to the Palace of Justice. You were able to see Clopin again as you left, and gave him a wave, to which he returned. You then went to bed, awaiting more adventures in your dreams.


	4. Chapter 3

You woke up with cold sweat dripping down your forehead. Your heart was about to burst from your ribcage, and your throat was dry no matter how many times you swallowed. You looked around the room and lit a candle. The rain hit against the bedroom window. It’s as if the universe knew how you felt. All the pain and sadness… And the fear. As if to mock you lightning flashed, as if to signal that happiness was brief.

You got up and walked through the halls. You didn’t know how this would turn out, but you were scared, and wanted some comfort. The door to Frollo’s room creaked open and you were greeted with a loud snore. You hesitantly walked inside and up to his bed. You set the candle down on the bedside table, and nudged him gently.

“Uncle Claude?” You whispered.

Frollo rolled onto his other side, trying to remain asleep.

You shook him lightly. “Uncle Claude?”

Frollo sat up and ran a hand over his face. “(Y/N)? What are you doing up at this hour?”

“I- I had a nightmare….” You replied.  
He sighed lightly. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

You nodded meekly. “It- it was Papa….. He was dying again…” Your eyes welled with tears. “I tried to help him! But I couldn’t…. He- he left me again…. I was alone, and it was dark and I had nowhere to go!”

Frollo’s expression softened a bit and he picked you up. “It was a nightmare, (Y/N). Your father is in a better place now. I know it hurts… Believe me I know. But you are not alone in this.” ‘And neither am I…’ he thought.

You sniffled a bit, and hugged him. You felt an odd sense of comfort, but it was comfort nonetheless. “Thank you.” You whispered.

He smiled lightly, and returned your hug a bit hesitantly. “You’re welcome, my little dove.”

Lightning crashed outside the window, followed by a clap of thunder, causing you to jump a bit. Frollo looked at the window and then back towards a slightly shaken you.

“C-can I stay with you for the rest of the night?” You asked, shaking. Storms don't scare you often, but tonight was different.

Frollo looked at you, the light from the candle gave his face a more eerie appearance. But his expression was one of pity, and he sighed.

“I suppose.” He said at last.

You smiled and climbed into the bed. It was definitely big enough for the both of you. You partially hid yourself underneath the soft wool blankets, with a small giggle. Frollo patted your head lightly, and laid down on the other side, distancing himself a bit.

“Goodnight (Y/N).” He said.

“Goodnight Uncle Claude.” You smiled and drifted back to into a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 4

A few more weeks had passed, and you were in your room reading your book of fairytales contently. Frollo had left to take care of something. You weren’t sure what it was, but you didn’t want to know either. It was a beautiful summer day and the sun was shining through your window. You were in your own little fantasy world when a few pebbles hit the window. You sat up and looked out the window and saw Clopin waving from down below. You grinned brightly and opened the window. 

“Clopin!” You grinned.

Clopin grinned back. “(Y/N)! Come on down!” he shouted.

You looked at him from your bedroom. You were about twenty feet off the ground. “From this height? Clopin are you crazy?” You asked. 

“Well of course I’m crazy!” He laughed.

You looked at him unamused, and then looked down a little frightened.

“I- uh….” Clopin said, thinking. He then started climbing up to her window. “Hop on!”  
You climbed onto the windowsill before getting on his back. “Don’t drop me.” You said, tightening your grip.

“Why would I do that (N/N)?” He said, adjusting you before carefully descending.

Your (e/c) eyes were shut tight the entire way down, and didn’t open them even though Clopin had been on the ground for a few minutes.

“Uh, (Y/N)?” Clopin asked. “You can open your eyes now.”

You opened them and saw that you were both on the ground. “Oh.” You said, smiling sheepishly as you let go of him.

Clopin grinned. “It’s alright. Guess where we’re going today?” he asked.

“Where?” You asked, smiling.

“You have to guess (N/N)!” He said with an eye roll, being a bit dramatic.

“Okay, okay. Drama king.” You snickered. “The forest?”

“No.” Clopin smiled. “We’re going to the lake!”

“Fun!” You grinned. “Race you there, Clopin!” You took off in the direction of the lake, laughing.

Clopin grinned and gave you a ten minute head start. You hated running and he knew you would slow down eventually. But racing with you was still fun. You were about halfway to the lake when he ran past you.

“Come on (Y/N)!” Clopin shouted, grinning and laughing.

“Hey!” You shouted back, picking up your pace.

Clopin beat you by a long shot, and was sitting on a rock grinning. “I win!”

“Cheater!” You said, breathing heavily.

He laughed. “Me? Cheating? Never!”

You giggled, sticking your tongue out at him.

Clopin smiled. “Welcome to the lake!” He gestured to the crystal blue body of water, surrounded by many types of flora.

You smiled at the sight, it had been awhile since you had been swimming, but you were still excited. “Pretty.”

He blushed lightly and mumbled. “Not as pretty as you.”

You looked at him in confusion, not hearing all of that. “What?”

“Uh… Nothing!” Clopin said, looking away. “Let’s go for a swim!”

You shrug and take off your dress, keeping your petticoat on, and jump into the lake grinning. “Come on Clopin!”

Clopin’s face was a deep red and he took off his clothes, revealing an undershirt and shorts, and he jumped in after you. You grinned and playfully splashed him, giggling. He laughed and splashed you back. You laughed and took a deep breath before going under the water. Clopin looked around for you, before jumping up in surprise as you tackled him.   
“(Y/N)!” Clopin yelled, his face cherry red out of embarrassment.

You giggled innocently. “What?”

“You’re going to pay for that!” He grinned and picked you up and tossed you across the lake.

You laughed before plunging back into the warm water. You didn’t get a chance to take a deep breath, so your mouth and lungs filled up with water. You swam to the surface, cutting your foot on a sharp rock in the process. You reached the surface and coughed up the water.

Clopin swam over, worry etched across his face. “(N/N)! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

You nodded slowly, but the water betrayed you as it quickly turned red from your blood. Clopin’s eyes widened, and had a look of guilt in them. He wordlessly picked her up and carried her back to shore.

“Clopin-” You said, trying to get him to stop.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), you’re going to be okay.” He said, looking panicked.

“Clopin.” You said again.

“This is all my fault…” He mumbled.

“Clopin!” You shouted, finally getting his attention.

Clopin looked at you. Guilt, worry, sadness all mixed into one expression on his face. You sighed softly and hugged him close. He slowly hugged you back.

“Deep breaths Clopin, deep breaths,” You told him. “I’m going to be okay, it’s just a scratch.”

He took deep breaths and nodded. “Sorry if I overreacted just a bit.”

You giggled. “No, it’s sweet that you care.” You smiled sweetly..

Clopin blushed a bit and tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it securely around her foot. You winced a bit but smiled, and found something else to focus on rather than the pain. He soon finished, and helped you up.

“Let’s get you home.” He said, helping you walk.

You winced, it hurt to put pressure on it, but you were glad that Clopin was there to help you. The two of you soon arrived back to the Palace of Justice. Clopin looked a little stiff, and he knocked on the door. Lunette opened the door, and looked at you in shock.

“(Y/N)! What happened?” She asked worriedly.

“We went for a swim in the lake, and I cut my foot on a rock.” You told her.

Lunette sighed a bit. “Well, at least you both had fun for a while. Let’s get you inside before your uncle gets home.” she said, helping you through the doorway. “And thank you for bringing her home.”

Clopin grinned. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you when you’re better (N/N)!” he hugged you before running off.

You smiled a bit, as Lunette scooped you up and carried you to your room. “We’ll just tell your uncle you were here all day, and cut your foot on a loose tile, miss.”

You nodded. “Thank you for keeping my secret.” You smiled.

She chuckled. “Well, we don’t want to get your friend in trouble now do we?”

You shook your head. That was the last thing you wanted to do. Get Clopin into more trouble than he already does on a daily basis.


	6. Chapter 5

You were laying in your bed, fluffy pillows propping your back up as you rested your foot. Your book of fairytales was cast aside on your nightstand as you stared out the window at the people below you. Frollo didn’t want you leaving your bed after what happened, and you were bored out of your mind as day shifted to night and back again.

You hummed softly as the moon rose into the night sky illuminating the streets below. The stars twinkling lightly, coming out to play. You snuggled into the soft pillows, and felt sleep starting to you into the dream realm when there was a knock on the window. You sat up, and hobbled over to the window.

“Clopin!” You said, grinning brightly. You opened the window, and pulled him inside.

Clopin grinned, and hugged you. “And how are you feeling today (N/N)?”

“Sore, and bored out of my mind.” You replied, sticking your tongue out at him.

The young gypsy prince laughed nervously, still feeling guilty for your injury. He then sighed. “I am really sorry about that... “

“Clopin, it was an accident.” You reminded him. “I will heal. Now, are you going to keep your promise and give me a private show or not?”

He grinned and sat on your bed, taking out his mini Clopin.

You smiled, and looked up at the small puppet. You snuggled into the bed more, waiting for him to tell his extravagant tale. Everything was so peaceful and comforting. Moments like this you wished could last forever, no one was fighting, there was no hate. There was just peace. Clopin looked at you and smiled, thinking the same things.

“You know what the best part is about being here is?” He asked. “Besides the fact that I’m in the enemy’s home?”

“What?” You asked, rolling your eyes a bit. You wouldn’t let your uncle hurt him, you would die before he hurt him.

“I get to spend it with you (Y/N)!” The puppet squeaked.

You giggled, and booped its nose. “Okay, what story do you have for me today?”

The handmade puppet looked at its master. Clopin chuckled, and started the story about an old couple who wanted a child. You listened contently as you learned that a miracle happened, giving them a child born from the roses.

“Come quick, wife, come quick!” Clopin said, as the old man. “And see what a treasure of a daughter, with (h/c) hair and eyes like stars, our miracle.”

The story continued, and the little girl, who was named Rose, was taken by a kind griffin when she was left alone in the sunshine. She was cared for in the nest, high on a mountain; and below that mountain, lived a twelve headed dragon. 

“This terrible and ferocious dragon ate little griffins, never letting them grow.” Clopin told, raising his arms to make him larger. You pulled the covers over your head. “But because Rose was in that nest, and she was blessed, the dragon could not harm her or the young griffins.” 

You pulled the covers back down with relief, and smiled as Rose was praised by the mother griffin, and she cared for her as she was her own. The years went by, and she grew more and more beautiful.

“At fourteen little Rose was beautiful—so beautiful that I am afraid to praise her and describe her perfections, unless afterward I say that I had seen someone equally as pretty. Which I have. But there was no one like her under the sun. Lovely as she was, no human being had seen her, and she had no idea of kingdoms and cities; she lived on sisterly terms with the flowers, danced with the butterflies, was lulled by the murmur of the brook, vied with the birds in singing.” Clopin said. “Catching the attention of a young prince, who was immediately smitten.”

You giggled, until you heard footsteps coming towards your door. You gave Clopin a quick glance, and he dove under the bed to hide from whoever was coming in. Frollo came in with his usual frown and looked around the room, noticing your window was open.

“(Y/N), why is your window open?” He asked, shutting and locking it.

“I was getting warm, and wanted some fresh air.” You lied, shifting your sore foot into a more comfortable position.

The minister gave a small nod before speaking again. “I thought I heard something… Were you talking to someone?”

“No, Uncle Claude.” You lied again, hoping he wouldn’t find Clopin under your bed. “I was telling myself a story, before I went to bed.”  
Frollo frowned deeply and studied your face, looking for any trace of falsehood. “Stories and imagination are stuff and nonsense. If you wish to read, read the Lord’s book. Or something intellectual. Now, say the Lord’s prayer, and go to sleep.” And with that, the irritable judge left the room without saying goodnight.

Clopin poked his head out from under your bed. “Is he gone, (Y/N)?”

“Yes, Clopin, he’s gone.” You reassured him. “But that was too close…”

The young prince sighed a bit as he pulled himself up onto your bed again. “I suppose you’re right, (N/N). I promise to come back tomorrow and finish the story.”

You smiled and hugged him. “I can’t wait. Be safe.”

He laughed softly, hugging you back. “When have I ever not gotten into trouble?” And with a grin, Clopin soon disappeared into the starry night.


	7. Chapter 6

Today was the first time you got to go outside after the incident, Frollo had been extremely protective since then. So much so, that it had been two years since you went anywhere besides Notre Dame on Sundays.

You were chasing Clopin through the streets of Paris. And Clopin being the mischievous boy he is, decided to have some fun with that, by playing a game of chase. When you finally caught up with him, he was dangling upside down from a tree with a large grin.

“What took you so long (N/N)?” He asked teasingly.

You rolled your eyes, tilting your head so he seemed right side up again. “Very funny Clopin.”

Clopin chuckled and got himself down with ease. You grinned brightly, and sat down in the grass next to the tree. “Are you going to finish the story of Rose?” You asked curiously.

“I was saving that for a rainy day.” He smirked lightly, knowing it would irk you.

“You’ve been saying that for the last two years, jester!” You exclaimed exasperatedly, before putting your hands on your hips.

Clopin laughed. “That’s the point (Y/N). Stories are better when you wait to hear the ending. Besides, I have something else planned for today.”

“Oh, really?” You asked, raising a brow. “What is it?”

Clopin took your hand making your face flush lightly. Your gaze went to the ground, and you shuffled your feet a bit. He noticed and felt his own cheeks heat up as he glanced away, before saying something.

“You’ll see soon enough, (N/N).” He said, smiling.

You looked up at him and smiled. Clopin lead you through the twisting streets of the bustling city. The shops among the millers and the weavers and their wives. Always shouting and scolding and going about their lives. You went past the Seine, watching and avoiding the sight of Frollo’s guards. Soon you walked down an unknown alley hearing the sound of distant music and laughter. Clopin opened the door to a lively tavern.

“(Y/N), welcome to La Pomme D'Eve!” Clopin shouted, grinning brightly.

You looked around at the small, cramped space full with gypsies singing and dancing without a care in the world. A place for them to breathe and not have to worry about Frollo finding them, a small haven. You smiled, before realizing an important detail.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble if Uncle Claude finds me here…” You muttered, before a mischievous grin spread across your face.

“But he won’t find us here.” Clopin said. “The guards rarely come here. And try not to mention you’re the niece of the man we gypsies hate most.”

“But you don’t care.” You said. “I’m your best friend.”

He chuckled lightly. “True, but others might not be so lenient.”

The music began to pick up it’s pace and a song began to be sung, Clopin pulled you into a dance grinning.

“Ándo bírto zhas, thai mol piyas! Amáre love das, thai mol piyas!” They sang joyously. “Thai gilaba,thai mol piyas! In the dark of the night, in the dead of the winter; pleasure is fleeting, so lips will be meeting! Come keep me warm until morning!”

You giggled and danced along with him, not quite understanding the meaning behind the lyrics but were enjoying yourself nonetheless. You twirled around happily, your dress fanning out in a poofy circle. You kicked up your feet as the music picked up again, you hopped on the table not caring about all the rules you had been taught.

Clopin laughed and clapped to the beat encouraging your dancing, adding his own voice to the chorus. “Ándo bírto zhas,thai mol piyas! Amáre love das, thai mol piyas!”

A ravenette girl with bright emerald green eyes around your age joined you on the table with a tambourine in her hand. You smiled and whirled around with her.

“With the taste of the wine, hold me close while we're dancing! When I hear you sighing, winter is dying! You'll keep me warm until morning!” She sang brightly.

Everyone was having so much fun that no one noticed the large, dark storm brewing outside. Or the wind starting to whip through the streets of Paris. The song soon began to slow to end, and you found yourself hugging Clopin. Clopin blushed softly. The emerald eyed girl walked up with a smirk.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend, cousin?” She asked.

Clopin rolled his eyes a bit. “You can put that smirk away Esme. (Y/N), this is my cousin Esmeralda. Esmeralda, this is my friend (Y/N).”

“It’s nice to meet you.” You smiled. “You’re a wonderful dancer.”

Esmeralda smiled. “Thank you, it keeps bread on the table. You’re not so bad yourself.”

There was a bright flash, and the tavern shook from the rumbling thunder outside. You turned towards the windows, the streets were flooded and you could barely see past a few feet. Clopin looked out the window and frowned lightly.

“I wasn’t expecting rain today.” He frowned, he looked towards you. “There’s no possible way we can get you home until this rain lets up, (N/N)....”

You shook your head. “I have to get back, Clopin! If I don’t, I may not be able to see the outside world again for another two years!”

Clopin put a hand on your shoulder. “That won’t happen… But I don’t want you getting hurt by going out there. So please, stay here until the storm lets up.”

You nodded slowly and looked out the window again, waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunette walked into Frollo’s office, a worried line set on her brow. Frollo looked up from his paperwork, clearly not in the mood for confrontation.

“What is it Lunette, I don’t have all day.” He barked.

“(Y/N) has not returned yet Master Frollo…” she said. “And the storm outside is growing worse…”

Frollo stopped in his tracks. “She’s not back? Are you sure?” A faint panic was laced in his words.

She nodded grimly. “I’m sure, sir.”

He stood up, his movements quick and with purpose. “God, help me find my lost lamb.” He said as he went out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Clopin shivered a bit as the tavern grew colder from the weather outside.

“This is the last time I’m ever going out when a storm is arriving!” He shouted, crossing his arms.  
Esmeralda snickered at her cousin’s actions, rolling her eyes at his overreacting.

“You’ll come out as always. You don’t like to be cooped up for too long anyways.” She commented with a smirk.

He thought for a moment, scratching his head. “Well, I suppose you win on that part.” He went over and put his cloak on your shoulders to keep you warm.

“It was sunny when we left though…” You sighed a bit, bringing the cloak closer to you as you looked out the window.

Esmeralda walked over and sat down next to you. “I wonder if the weather changed because of your uncle… he’s always in a foul mood.” She thought out loud, half joking and not purposefully trying to be rude.

You sighed a bit, everyone seemed to have a negative opinion on your uncle. But you couldn’t blame them, even you couldn’t help but view him negatively at times. He rarely showed his brighter side, seeing him smile was probably the rarest sight.

“Esme!” Clopin exclaimed in shock. “You can’t just say that out in the open! Especially in front of (Y/N)!”

The emerald eyed girl blushed in embarrassment. “But you stay stuff about Frollo all the time… Just not in font of (Y/N).”

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks now growing red from embarrassment. “Well… um…” He didn’t have a good excuse for his actions, and he sighed. “I’m sorry (N/N)...”

“I’m sorry too.” Esmeralda added, still a bit sheepish.

“I’m going to be in so much trouble when this storm is over…” You mumbled, you didn’t want to be confined to your room for another two years. You would simply go mad if it came to that.

Clopin sighed and joined the two girls by the window. “If it makes you feel better (Y/N), I’ll be in trouble too.” He said with a weak.

In truth, that didn’t make you any better, but you managed to return his weak smile and rested your head on his shoulder. You sighed softly and closed your eyes, relaxing a bit as the rain pattered against the windows.

Clopin looked over you and clicked his tongue lightly. “He’s a fool. He can’t contain you and he won’t forever. I’m going to rescue you as soon as I can.”

You looked up at him and blushed softly. “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frollo was on his horse, Snowball, searching for you through the streets of Paris. His men were searching in other parts of the city for you, looking tirelessly for you. The storm was starting to get worse, and Frollo stopped seeing an older woman struggling to get into her home. He dismounted off of Snowball, and helped her inside.

“Stay safe…” He said quietly, opening the door for her.

“Thank you.” She said gratefully, heading inside. “God bless you.”

Frollo saw several small eyes peering at him from the darkened parts of the woman’s house, he frowned lightly. “Children or demons?” He asked.

“Those are my grandchildren…” The woman replied.

He handed the woman a small bag of gold coins. “Use it wisely.”

The older woman thanked him profusely. Somewhere in Frollo’s soul a little light began to glow with a bit of hope. “God please help me find (Y/N) and return her home. Please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Clopin? Do you think he’ll be angry with me?” You asked, taking her focus off the rain. “I don’t want you and Esmeralda getting hurt because of me…”

“He’ll be angry from all the worrying is what I’m hoping for, for your sake. I’d like to see him try and hurt me. As for Esme, he hasn’t seen her yet. She’s good at hiding…” Clopin sighed. “All we can do is hope for the best, (N/N).”   
You nodded slowly. “I promise to protect both of you. I don’t want to see either of you in danger because of my actions…”

Esmeralda hugged you comfortingly. “We’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you.”

Clopin nodded in agreement. “Exactly what she said.”

You hugged them both tightly. “I’m pretty sure I can handle it... I’ve been getting better at handling his outbursts.”

Clopin instinctively pushed both you and Esmeralda into the shadows as a guard passed by. He knew you needed to be found, but he didn’t want you to go back with him. He wanted to keep you safe from any outburst Frollo might have. Clopin soon peaked out to see if the coast was clear, not a guard in sight. You breathed a small sigh of relief that you didn’t realize you were holding.

“Thank you.” You said, coming out from hiding.

He grinned brightly. “Anything for you, (Y/N).”

You grinned back as the rain began to lighten up. The sun’s warm rays began to reveal themselves through the clouds. The sound of a horse’s hooves hitting the cobble stone could be heard nearby. Snowball, to be exact. Clopin paled a bit as the large, black steed and the judge riding it came closer.

“Hide! Both of you!” You hissed urgently, not wanting your uncle to spot them.

They both shook their heads stubbornly, but Clopin hides Esmeralda in the shadows. “I’m not leaving you, (Y/N).” He whispered.

You smiled lightly as Frollo came around the corner. Clopin stood in front of you, shielding you. Frollo sees Clopin, and narrows his eyes slightly.

“You! Gypsy boy!” He shouted. “Have you seen a (h/c) haired girl?” 

You slowly stepped out from behind Clopin, looking nervous. “I’m right here, Uncle Claude… I was just trying to get out of the rain…”

“I was giving her shelter until the storm passed.” Clopin said, trying his best not to glare at the judge.

“I’m sorry for making you worry… But I knew traveling in the storm-” You tried to explain to him.

“Get. Over. Here. Now.” The judge interrupted, clenching his jaw in irritation. 

You hung your head as you walked up to him. “Yes, sir.” Was all you could manage to say.

Frollo dismounted off of Snowball before lifting you onto the massive animal. His face remained a mixture of disappointment and anger.

“I’m sorry…” You said again, quietly.

He turned his attention to Clopin, with a light scowl. “You won’t be punished, boy. You protected my niece and I am in a good mood tonight. God answered my prayers for her to return home safely. Now leave, gypsy.”

You felt a sense of relief knowing that Clopin was going to be alright. You waved a small goodbye to him. Clopin waved back and soon left. Frollo mounted onto Snowball, not saying a single word to you until you arrived back home at the Palace of Justice. 

“You made me worried, (Y/N).” Frollo said. “Very worried.”

“I know…” You said, feeling more guilty. “And I’m sorry… I didn’t want to keep going in the storm…”

“All the guards are out looking for you and now I have to call them back…” He said, biting the inside of his cheek, trying not to shout at you.

“I deserve whatever punishment you have for me…” You said quietly.

Frollo opened the front door to the Palace of Justice with a loud bang. “Inside.”

You sniffled a bit, and wiped your tears away as you walked inside. You went straight to your room, and stayed there for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 8

You sat in the parlor anxiously, swinging your legs as you sat on the satin covered ottoman. Your hands fiddled with the skirt of your dress, trying to keep your mind somewhere else. You knew your uncle was still a bit angry with you. Or at least still a bit worried as you 'ran off' in his mind, and possibly gotten hurt. 

Frollo silently entered the room, bags under his eyes and his hair a tangled mess. He stood in front of you stone faced. His mood reflected that of the gargoyles that deterred evil spirits from entering Notre Dame.

“Uncle Claude…?” You asked timidly. “Are you alright?” He held his hand up, making you fall silent. You waited for his verdict on the situation.

“You’re grounded.” Frollo muttered, lowering his hand as his stern gaze stayed on you. “You had me search the entire city of Paris in the middle of a storm for you. You had me worried sick, (Y/N)! Do you understand why I am making this choice?”

You nodded slowly, knowing why he was upset with you. “For how long? I was only in the tavern to stay out of the storm.”

“I am aware of that.” The judge sighed heavily. “Two months. That is how long you shall stay grounded.” You nodded, knowing that two months confined to your bedroom was much better than another two years.

“And I know it was by circumstance... “ He said slowly. “But stay away from the gypsy boy. Their kind is dangerous, and I will not have you being corrupted by them.”

You looked up at him, and retaliated. “He was giving me shelter! A kind gesture anyone would give when there is a storm!”

“(Y/N), do not test my patience young lady. I am already irritated.” Frollo said sharply. “I know that it’s the same gypsy boy you have been seen with before.”

“When?” You asked innocently. You had been so careful to make sure you weren’t seen playing together. Even Lunette had kept your secret. How could he have found out? Your uncle stayed silent, looking you over for signs of falsehood. “When?” You asked again. 

“Hold your tongue.” He snapped, glaring lightly at you. “You were out with the gypsy before the storm hit, were you not?” You froze, before shaking your head no quickly.

“You’re a liar.” Your uncle muttered. “The Lord decreed thou shalt not lie! Tell me the truth, (Y/N).”

You swallowed hard, trying to find your words as you faced his narrowed eyes. “Yes… I was with him.” You said, before quickly looking away from him. “He’s my friend…”

“You shall never see that boy or any gypsy ‘friend’ of yours again!” Frollo shouted, his face contorting with anger. “I forbid it!”

“Why?!” You shouted, confused and hurt by his prejudiced ways, not fully understanding.

The judge stared at you coldly. “Don’t question me, insolent child. Leave. Now.” He pointed his finger out towards the door.

“Why can't we be friends?” You asked again, not moving from your spot. “It’s not fair!”

“The world is cruel and wicked!” Frollo spat, his eyes flashing with anger. “Now go before I have to drag you myself!”

You flinched under his gaze and quickly ran out of the room. You didn’t know what would happen next as you headed up the stairs to your bedroom. You sat on the window ledge, sighing sadly. You looked out your window, and noticed Clopin and Esmeralda heading back to the Court of Miracles.

You opened the window, smiling faintly as you heard him sing softly. You wished you could be out there with them as they walked towards the River Seine. Esmeralda twirled around to his tune, before noticing you in the window.

“(N/N)!” Esmeralda grinned waving. You waved back sadly, not knowing exactly what to say to them.

“Are you alright (Y/N)?” Clopin asked, frowning lightly at your expression.

“I’m grounded… for two months.” You mumbled, sighing. “You two should probably get going before he sees you.”

“Why?” Esmeralda asked, waving it off. “We’ll be fine!”

“Esme, we’ve been over this.” Clopin groaned. “Frollo is a serious threat… And if (Y/N) says that we should go… Then sadly we have to go.”

You sighed softly. “I’m sorry… I’ll try to see you both again soon.”

“(Y/N)?” Lunette called from the doorway. “Your uncle wants you downstairs in the dining room for dinner.”

You nodded slowly. “I have to go… I’m sorry.” You shut the window lightly as they walked away.

You walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Frollo was sitting at the end of the table, his fingers tapping on the table rhythmically. “Sit.” He said sternly.

You gulped, slowly nodding as you sat down in your chair. “Uncle Claude, please just let me explain…” You said quietly.

His tapping stopped and he looked at you, his irritation already showing on his face. “I’ve heard enough from you all ready, (Y/N).” He said, coldly.

“But if you would just listen-” You started only to be cut off coldly. “I. Said. Enough.” Frollo snapped, gritting his teeth. 

You opened to say something, only to have him glare at you sternly. You poked at your food, falling silent. You had lost your appetite. “May I be excused?” You asked. “I’m not hungry.”

“No. You are to stay and have dinner with me as a family.” Frollo said firmly.

You sighed and continued to poke at your dinner. The room was quiet, except for the clanking of silverware. The air was heavy and tense. Frollo cleared his throat, and looked over at you.

“What is your relationship with that gypsy?” He asked, his fingers once again tapping against the table.

You regrettably told him the truth, again, not meeting his eye. “We’re friends.”

He paused for a moment before pushing more. “There’s more to it than that, I’m no fool. I’ve seen the way you look at each other.”

You looked at him in confusion. What on earth was he talking about? Clopin was your best friend. What did he mean by ‘I’ve seen the way you look at each other.’? “What do you mean?”

“You’re falling in love with that gypsy boy.” Frollo stated coldly.


	10. Chapter 9

Clopin walked back to the court of miracles with Esmeralda. He hummed to himself, a bit lost in his own thoughts. He was confused, but he had a small smile on his face though. Djali headbutted him lightly, snapping him out of his thoughts. Esmeralda looked over at him, giggling softly.

The young gypsy prince looked up at his younger cousin, raising his brow. “What’s so funny Esme?” 

The raven haired dancer rolled her eyes lightly. “Oh, it’s nothing. I was just thinking. You seem to be doing a lot of that lately.”

“I suppose you are right, my head has been in the clouds a bit.” He chuckled softly, continuing to walk along the path. “What were you thinking about?”

She smiled brightly, coyly pretending to think it over. “I think someone I know is in love.”

“Really?” Clopin asked, scratching his head confused. “Who might that be?”

“I think it’s my strangely shy cousin.” Esmeralda hinted, smirking lightly. “And he’s had this crush for a long time too by the looks of it.”

“We don’t have any other-“ He paused, stopping to think for a moment when it clicked. “Wait, you mean me?”

She nodded, grinning mischievously. “Who else could I be talking about?” 

Djali bleated in agreement as Esmeralda snatched Clopin’s hat off his head, playfully. Clopin snatched back his hat, glaring at her lightly as his cheeks tinted a shade of pink.

“I think the rain made you delirious.” He said, putting his hat back on his head in a huff.

She rolled her eyes as the trio continued on their way through the city towards their hideaway. 

“And who would I even have a crush on anyways?” Clopin asked her, shaking his head in a bit of annoyance.

“I don’t know.” Esmeralda said teasingly. “Maybe it’s someone who’s shy. Maybe she’s someone you’ve known for a long time. Maybe she’s someone you know you can’t be with. But you like the idea of a forbidden romance, don’t you?”

He scratched his head in confusion. What was she talking about? Who was she talking about? There hadn’t been really any girl who had caught his eye lately. “Esme, who in the world are you talking about?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Esmeralda asked, sighing exasperatedly and putting her hands on her hips. “I’m talking about (Y/N), you buffoon!”

“N-no, I don’t...” Clopin muttered, blushing deeply. He tried to ignore her by walking a bit faster.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, giggling. “She’s the only thing you ever talk about now! Besides, I’ve only just met her and it’s obvious that you care deeply!”

“That’s because she’s my best friend. She’s funny, and smart. And pretty.” He mumbled, hoping she didn’t hear the last part.

“You do have a crush on her!” She squealed, bouncing around him happily. Djali lept around with her, belting as he did.

Clopin blushed more, and still denied it, getting a bit annoyed at her teasing. “I do not!”

“You do too! Your face shows it Clopin!” Esmeralda grinned, giving him a playful nudge.

The gypsy boy hid his face under his hat out of embarrassment. The walk home couldn’t have felt longer. “Shut up!”

His cousin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms smugly. “You can’t deny it forever Clopin!”

“There’s nothing to deny.” He said as he lifted his hat up a bit, looking at her.

Esmeralda thought for a moment before a mischievous smile crossed her face. “Hey look! I think I see her!” She pointed.

Clopin’s head snapped toward that direction. He then frowned lightly in annoyance as he realized he had been played for a love struck fool. Esmeralda laughed, clutching her stomach. He shoved her playfully before running off for some fun.

“Nothing to deny, huh?” She called after him as she chased him.

“Oh shut up!” He laughed, picking up his pace as the cemetery came into view.

She giggled, as they slowed down. “You’re going to have a lot of obstacles to get through if you’re going to make her your queen one day.”

“Like what?” He asked, pushing the gate open. “I’m fearless!”

“Frollo for example. He is (Y/N)’s guardian.” She pointed out, frowning lightly.

“I’ll snap his neck.” He said, rolling his eyes

“Good luck getting anywhere near him with that plan.” Esmeralda said, crossing her arms. “He’ll have you in the hangman’s noose before you can even touch him!”

Clopin gulped, knowing she was right about that. But any gypsy would love to see Frollo suffer his own punishments he put on their people.

She sighed softly in the beat of silence. “Why does he hate us?”

“Who knows?” He shrugged absentmindedly.

“You said you did when you told me all those stories with your puppet.” She said, heading toward the tomb.

“They’re stories that could possibly give an insight into Frollo’s mind and his thoughts. I don’t actually know.” He sighed.

“When do you think we’ll see (Y/N) again?” Esmeralda asked, lifting the stone lid.

“I don’t know.” He said, shrugging lightly. “We might have to visit her in secret, when everyone else is asleep.”

“You are crazy in love.” She muttered, heading down the stone steps into the catacombs.”

Clopin blushed hard, thankful for the darkness as he descended the stone steps behind her.

“I think we better wait. Your dad isn’t going to be happy we’re home late.” Esmeralda said.

“I’ll talk to him.” He whispered, heading to the Court of Miracles in complete darkness.

She nodded, grabbing a torch from the wall. Clopin entered the court, retreating to his favorite spot. Esmeralda headed to her tent, Djali following behind her. The prince stared out at the stars, hearing the bells ring in the distance. Soon enough, a shadow blocked his view of the stars.

“Excuse me.” He said, not realizing who’s shadow was over him. “I can’t see. Could you move?”

“You are home late little prince.” His father, Sylvain said, crossing his arms.

Clopin gulped, blushed softly “Sorry Papa, I was with a friend.”

“Same friend you have been visiting for these last two years?” He asked, frowning lightly.

He nodded absentmindedly, trying to go back to his stargazing.

“Is this friend actually real Clopin, or is this another excuse for the fact you got into trouble?” Sylvain asked.

“Of course she’s real Papa!” Clopin said nonchalantly.

“She?” The gypsy king asked, raising a brow. This was new information to him.

The boy blushed, looking away a bit awkwardly.

“And who is this girl then?” He chuckled, sitting down next to him.

“She’s a girl from the village, the baker’s daughter.” He lied, not wanting to tell him who she was related to. 

Sylvain studied his face carefully. The gypsy king knew his son was lying. “I know you are crafty Clopin, but I am no fool. I can tell when you lie to me.” He said. “The baker has no daughters.”

Clopin stayed silent, there was no way of getting out of this now.

“Who is the girl?” He asked again, growing a bit impatient.

He avoided the question. He wouldn’t be able to see (Y/N) again if he told him.

“Clopin.” He said firmly, giving him that look he would always get when he was in trouble.

The boy jumped, looking at his father. “What?”

“You’re avoiding my questions, son.” He said. “Why? It’s not like you need to hide anything from me.”

Clopin sighed heavily, unsure of what to tell him.

“Can I at least know her name?” He asked, his expression softening.

He nodded, smiling lightly. “(Y/N).”


End file.
